


Eleven Things I've Learned

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Research Article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fan writer's points and tips for beginning writers.<br/><br/>Anyone with more insights to share is welcome to either put them in the "Beta Reading Resources" forum, or add a chapter to the story in the Beta Reading Resources Workshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven Things I've Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Ixladra is a writer working on her first story.  After having four chapters beta read, she'd like to share her inisghts.

  


What have I learned so far:  
  
1\. I should have listened when Mr. Luby was explaining sentence structure and punctuation. I should write my teacher a note of apology.  
  
2\. I repeat words, I now have several web resources bookmarked to help me find new ones. Re-using words too close together in a story can kind of put a foot in the door, for some reason it makes the story boring. Eyes and brains need constant candy.  
  
3\. Long paragraphs should be broken up, it makes the read easier. If you don't see a place to break it up, write in a place to break it up.  
  
4\. Arial font makes a story hard to read, the lines of the letters are too similar and it makes your eyes hurt. Change the font.  
  
5\. Do not assume simply because you understand your characters and your story everyone else will. Be prepared to expound. Even a small thing can make the difference that will let the reader "come into your world" better.  
  
6\. Canon is not the most important thing if you are not writing a canon story, but giving readers some basics of reality even in fiction makes it easier for their mind to comprehend. Juicy bodies don't burn.  
  
7\. If you must step away from reality, find a way to make it plausible. Be prepared to explain it into reality.  
  
8\. Be prepared to decide which challanges in your story you want to risk. Do you want to take a chance on writing sci-fi into your story? Do you think you can write more than one changing point of view and make it work?  
  
9\. If you must break the rules, be prepared to work through the mechanics of doing it so that it can still be understood.  
  
10\. Someone to beta things for you is a gift from heaven. But, everyone's style is different. Decide if it must be completely changed, if you must find a happy compromise or if you simply want to keep it as you wrote it.  
  
11\. Do not get so caught up in the "My story" point of view that you're not willing to take suggestions that will actually help, even if it means changing your original intent. Decide if it will hurt or help the overall story.  



End file.
